mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
David Banner
David Banner (also known as Bruce Krenzler, David Krenzler, Solomon Grundy, Solomon Grungy, 08 Hulk, the Incredible 08 Hulk, and the Marshland Monster) was a superhuman vigilante and member of Whiplash as well as a scientist affiliated with the Central Intelligence Agency. Biography Early life David Banner was born to Edith and the scientist David Banner Sr. in Las Vegas, New Mexico on March 23, 1969. As the son of a real-life mad scientist, Banner had a less than idyllic childhood. His father, the genetics researcher, often experimented on himself, trying to improve human DNA. After David's wife gave birth to their son, the elder Banner realized his mutant DNA had been passed on and attempted to find a cure for his son's condition when the government, represented by Thunderbolt "Thaddeus" Ross, shut down his research after learning of his dangerous experiment. David, in a fit of rage, caused a massive explosion of the facilities' gamma reactor, and accidentally killed his wife. After his father's institutionalization, the four-year old Banner was sent into foster care and adopted, taking on the last name Krenzler, and believing both his biological parents to be deceased. Young Banner was a withdrawn and closed child, rarely outwardly expressing emotion even in extreme cases, with patches of green skin that appeared when he felt intense emotions. Throughout his life, the repressed memories of his parents, the explosion and his young life manifested themselves as intense nightmares that left him shaken and disturbed but unable to conjure the memories. War against the Court of Ravens Resurrection as Solomon By c. 2011, Banner was carrying on an affair with a local prostitute named Rachel Rykel. According to Rykel, she was pregnant with Banner's child, and sought to extort money from him for her silence. Banner met with her for a secret negotiation at Slaughter Swamp, several miles outside of Boston. When Banner refused to yield to blackmail, Balthazar Blaze, who had used Rykel as bait to get to Banner, dashed him across the back of the head with a shovel. Believing him dead, they buried Banner in the swamp, content that no one would ever come looking for him. Over a period of days, Banner's body interacted with the detritus and sour vegetation of the swamp as well as the hazardous waste that had been previously dumped there. Due to the process of the swamp chemicals mixing with his already abnormal DNA, Banner, in his Hulk form, was mutated into a grey shambling figure with almost no memory of his past life. Banner murdered two escaped criminals who were hiding out in the marsh and stole their money. He showed up in a hobo camp and when asked about his name, one of the few things he could recall was that he was "born on a Monday." One of the men at the camp mentioned the nursery rhyme character Solomon Grundy, and Banner adopted the moniker. a rotting, vegetative undead monstrosity that the world would soon come to know as Solomon Grundy. Strong, vicious, and nearly mindless, Solomon Grundy fell into a life of crime — or perhaps returned to one, according to his scattered residual memories — attracting the attention of the Green Lantern. Grundy proved to be a difficult opponent, unkillable (since he was already dead) and with an inherent resistance to Scott's powers (which could not affect wood, a substance of which Grundy's reassembled body was now largely composed). Their first fight ended when Grundy was hurled under a train. Personality and traits Relationships Friendships Jax Pavan Romances Carolyn Ross Rachel Rykel Powers and abilities As David Banner, he had no apparent powers. But when his heart beat increased to high levels, he transformed into the monstrous 08 Hulk, a grungy green-skinned giant of over ten feet tall. The 08 Hulk's physical body attributed him great strength and power, which was fueled by his rage and meant the angrier he got the stronger he would get. Metamorphosis: Banner could transform into 08 Hulk as a result of the chemical catalyst of adrenaline and gamma radiation. When Banner got angry or excited enough to increase his heart rate to high levels, he transformed into a powerfully muscled and light green version of himself, generally referred to as 08 Hulk, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into 08 Hulk was far more psychological than physical. When 08 Hulk transformed back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy was dissipated. The total time of transformation was anywhere between seconds, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, to hours. :* Superhuman Strength: In the form of 08 Hulk, Banner possessed immense physical strength. He was able to rip steel as it was made of paper and was able to throw heavy objects with tremendous force. In times of stress the 08 Hulk's adrenaline level escalated, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. ::* Superhuman Leaping Ability: 08 Hulk's great strength also extended into the highly developed muscles of his legs which allowed him to leap great distances. :* Superhuman Durability: 08 Hulk was able to withstand substantial punishment; even high caliber bullets bounced off of him and the fire caused much less damage compared to a human. His bone, skin and muscles were overly dense, hard and tough and he possessed a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Only beings with tremendous force or extremely powerful weapons could harm him. :* Superhuman Healing Factor: Despite his high resistance to physical harm, it was possible to cause the 08 Hulk injury. However, 08 Hulk was capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. ::*'Immunity to Diseases and Viruses:' 08 Hulk had a enhanced immune system ensuring his immunity to some unrevealed Earth-based diseases and viruses; Dr. Samuel Sterns believed that a synthesized Banner's blood sample would have made humans impervious to disease. :* Superhuman Speed: Regardless of his size, 08 Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allowed him to run at speeds that were far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Nevertheless, this did not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploited his size and used it to their advantage. :* Superhuman Endurance: His body counteracted fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity, allowing the 08 Hulk to run and fight for a long time. While fighting others in an enraged state, he could maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalated. Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Members of Whiplash Category:Scientists Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency Category:Banner family